Our Last Summer
by LemonadeMouther
Summary: Lemonade Mouth was just a teenage dream. A year after finishing college, the band members meet at Dante's and remember their old times as a band. What will start as a happy memory will end up being a twist in their lives. Wenlivia, Marlie, Stella/OC.


Tee-hee! I can't believe I actually posted this! I never meant to show this to anyone x) Well here it goes!

**Summary**: Lemonade Mouth was just a teenage dream. After breaking apart for college, the band has spent a year without seeing each other. However, during the summer, the stars seem to align to make them all meet at Dante's. Will they get back to their music? Will old high school loves come to being? Wenlivia, Marlie, Stella/OC.

**Disclamer**: I don't own Lemonade Mouth. If I did, Wen would grow a pair and tell Olivia he loves her. This was just written for my own entertainment and I gained no profit from this story.

So thanks if you're reading this, and on to the story!

* * *

><p>Olivia White never thought Literature studies would be so hard. She'd been studying in college for one year, and she would have never expected the pile of notes for studying she had left in her room the day she finished her first grade. She was the only member of Lemonade Mouth who had stayed in Arizona, and felt rather lonely when it came to socializing. She had thought on calling Scott, since he had stayed home as well, but quickly dismissed the thought. Scott had cheated on Mo. Twice. She would not hang out with such a jerk.<p>

Olivia had hoped one of her friends would stay. She ocassionally phoned Stella or Mo, but felt too shy to call Charlie, and let's just not talk about Wen. Olivia's heart did a flop whenever she thought of him. Although she hadn't seen him since last summer, she loved him more than ever. Her eyes glistened as she looked at their photos together, and beamed whenever she remembered any moment with him. The boy had even phoned her once or twice, but she never found the guts to answer.

She felt so nervous about that day. She knew Stella was coming back from Rhode Island, where she had chosen to study, while Mo was just about to arrive from Yale. Yes, Yale. The little brainiac had been accepted into one of the best universities in the country. Olivia always thought Mohini Banjeree was worth a university like Yale. She had hoped they could hang out together during the summer, but fear spread across her face when she thought that perhaps they had found new friends and had gotten bored of her. It wasn't that easy to find out about the guys. She'd known from Mo that Charlie was coming back from the music college in San Francisco where he was studying, and had heard about Wen coming as well from the very same music college. Olivia thought both guys were so lucky to have each other at college, while them girls had to find their way by themselves.

She hadn't planned on doing anything special that day, perhaps strolling through the town. It looked like a clear, shiny summer morning. Olivia recalled the last summer she'd spent with her friends, all of them together before college tore them apart...oh, she missed them so much, yet she didn't think she would be able to handle her emotions if she saw Wen once again. She walked downstairs and watched silently how Gram knitted silently in her chair, next to the radio. She smiled. Gram was now eighty, though she was as lively and happy as ever.

"Gram, I'm going for a walk, okay?" she asked, kissing her grandmother's cheek softly.

"Okay dear," the old woman answered. "Be careful, okay?"

Olivia nodded as she walked to the front door. She hurried down the porch stairs and breathed in slowly as she looked around the street. She loved that place, it had always been her home. She started walking down the street, looking at every tree, every car passing by as if it were the first time she walked down the road.

Olivia had indeed changed from the time when the band was created. She was now taller, had lost all of her "baby fat" and had a slim women body. Being nineteen, she now looked as a grown-up, yet still with some traces of teenagerhood in her face, like the proud smile all teens wear in their faces, or the willpower to do anything she wanted. That day she wore a white loose t-shirt with a picture of the Eiffel tower, red shorts and white flip-flops. She had done her hair in a low ponytail that rested over her left shoulder. Even her way of walking had changed. She know looked more self-confident, and less childish. All in all, Olivia White had grown up.

The plan was to wander around the town, going wherever her feet told her to. Olivia usually did this when she felt like she needed a rest. This only happened when she had exams or over-thought about Wen. Feeling the soft summer breeze in her face seemed to calm her down for a reason Olivia couldn't tell.

Her eyes glanced from one side of the road to the other. She saw a brunette with long, mid-back length hair walking down the road. She wore a neon blue long tee, black tights and light blue, jean-styled Converse. She looked at her for a few seconds, and saw how the girl pulled out a BlackBerry and started texting someone. She looked at her skin, it was tanned in a Hindu kind of tone. She watched how the young woman, who couldn't be any older than herself, entered Dante's Pizzeria without stopping the texting. Olivia stood in front of the restaurant for a few seconds until she heard her phone beep. New message. She quickly flipped it open and read the message.

_Just arrived 2 Dante's. Wanna come over 4 lunch? xoxo Mo_

Olivia grinned, and hurried into the pizzeria.

* * *

><p>Stella had just arrived to the Yamadas' the other day, and she already felt out of her nerves. Her ten-year-old brothers were always scolding her about studying Political Sciences. She'd been there for two days and simply couldn't see the time to go back to Rhode Island.<p>

"Make them stop!" she begged to her mother, who sat in the living room, reading a book.

"You know why she studies Political Sciences, Max?" asked Ryan, one of the twins.

"Because she's a dummy!" answered Max cheerfully, tagging along to the teasing.

Mrs. Yamada did a sigh, but said nothing. Stella stuck her tongue out at her two siblings, who now pinched each other playfully.

"I hope you break each other's skin and die from a blood loss," she mumbled slowly.

Ryan frowned, while Max showed her his middle finger. Stella frowned. She didn't want to act like a kid, but her brothers would ultimately force her too.

"I'm leaving, mom," she announced hastily, standing up from her seat in the couch and walking to pick up her leather jacket from the floor, where the twins had left it after playing superheroes for a while with their sister's clothes.

"Where are you going, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Dunno," Stella answered bluntly, pulling the jacket on. "Away from these two pests."

Ryan and Max stuck their tongues out at Stella, who frowned once again. She didn't want to act like a little girl, she was almost a woman now. So she just turned around and walked to the front door, slamming it hard as she closed it. She walked down the street, wondering where could she possibly go. She'd thought about phoning Mo or Olivia, but then she thought it would be too awkward. What about the guys? God, she hadn't talked with Charlie and Wen for ages now. What could she possibly do now? All her so-called new friends were spending their holidays in their hometowns, and she knew no-one there aside from the old Lemonade Mouth members.

Stella felt really pissed about her friends at college. Some of them had shown her to be liars who only hung out with her for her past in the popular Lemonade Mouth band. She actually felt relieved to know she wouldn't see them for two months. But then again, who would she hang out with?

She finally resolved she'd take her lunch at Dante's, for the old times. She knew it wouldn't be the same without her high school friends, but she couldn't do anything about it. She'd just have a good time eating the pizza she'd always loved, watching how the place had changed in one year.

Stella started strolling down the street. She felt lucky she lived only a few squares away from Dante's. She then remembered Charlie lived in the way to Dante's as well. She thought of giving him a call, but decided it'd be best not to. Perhaps he wasn't even in town yet.

Walking down the street she'd hit in her everyday life with her best friends until a year ago, Stella realized how much she had changed since she moved there when she was fifteen. Yes, she was still a rebellious soul who hated being bossed around, but she'd gotten over her "anarchic period", as Mo had labelled it. During their junior year, Stella had declared herself a revolutionary, and had dreaded her family and friends with constant complaints about the government and how the world was ruled. Luckily for everyone, she'd gotten back to normal before the year finished. But aside from being a more mature, she was still old Stella, who had ambitions and desires. One of them was to bring the band back together. She'd always hoped they'd do something big, turn a national-known band. She had hated how things had ended up after graduation. If she got them back together and got a record deal before the end of the summer, she felt pretty sure that everything in their lives would change.

She also thought of


End file.
